


Inspirations

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Condom, Nudity, Public Bathroom, Riding, Road Head, Skype, airport bathrooms, bath tub, dining room table, messy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a sort of stupid plot-line, but mostly just a lot of fucking. I wanted to write smut and so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype

“You need to get that cute little ass of yours back to Florida right now.”

 

“Or you can just bring that sexy booty of yours to LA.”

 

Zach giggled and shook his bare ass towards the laptop that was open on his dresser as he skyped with Frankie who had returned to LA for business after spending a long weekend in Florida with his Nonna (and of course the nights with Zach). “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” he asked, turning around and leaning towards the camera with an exaggerated wink.

 

“Can you not?” Frankie groaned as he rubbed his forehead. “You’re already naked. You don’t need to purposely tease me, too.”

 

Zach smirked and winked grandiosely again before turning his back to the camera again.

 

“God fucking damn it, Zach. You have such a nice ass.” Frankie groaned.

 

“Thank you,” Zach said with another wink over his shoulder at the camera. He shook his hips again and laughed heartily when he heard Frankie groan again. “Oh just give in and get naked with me, Frankie. You know you want to,” Zach teased, walking back towards the computer as he reached for his hardening cock.

 

“Damn it, Zach. I have to leave soon.”

 

“I know, Baby,” Zach cooed as he stepped back, making sure his cock was visible on the screen as he stood, hands on hips giving Frankie the most sultry look he could muster. “But I know you want this first,” he said with a wink. “And I could use the visual aid,” he admitted sheepishly, moving back towards the screen. “Please,” he pleaded with dark bedroom eyes.

 

“Damn it, why are you so sexy?” Frankie groaned, getting to his feet. He pulled his shirt over his head and Zach smirked in victory. Frankie shook his head and continued removing his clothing until he too was standing naked in front of his laptop. “Happy?” he asked as he sat back on the edge of his bed.

 

“You could say that,” Zach quipped with a sly smirk. “I love you.”

 

Frankie shook his head. “You’re very lucky that I love you, too.”

 

“I am. I’m incredibly lucky that you love me. I’m still not sure how that even happened, but I’m very happy it did. I love you so much, Frankie.”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie said happily. “Now come over here. I don’t have time for your games.”

 

Zach smirked again and flopped down on his bed, pulling his laptop with him and positioning the camera such that he was visible from about the middle of his thighs upwards as he laid on his side across the bed. Frankie leaned back across his bed and did the same with his laptop and camera. “Now, you were saying?”

 

“That you need to get that gorgeous body of yours back to Florida, right fucking now, so I can touch that perfect body and kiss those gorgeous lips. I want to hold you and be with you again. I miss you so much,” Zach growled as his hand wrapped around his now hard cock.

 

“Or you should just bring _your_ gorgeous self here and we can have free range of Ari’s whole house while she’s on tour. You know…just think of all the sex we could have…just think of everywhere you could fuck me and I could fuck you. Just think of it. Come here…please,” he whined as he began stroking himself.

 

“You drive a hard bargain. Would you come get me at the airport? And help me do ZRL tomorrow night?” Zach said thoughtfully.

 

“Are you going to come?” Frankie asked skeptically.

 

“I hope so. Otherwise this would be rather pointless,” Zach answered with a wink.

 

“Zaaaaaach. That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

 

“Can we talk about this _after_ I cum. I can’t focus on such things when I have my gorgeous boyfriend on my computer screen, jerking himself off while looking absolutely perfect on the other side of the country.”

 

Frankie groaned and nodded. “You’re looking rather gorgeous yourself, you know?”

 

Zach smiled at the compliment as he continued to move his hand in a steady rhythm. “If I come to LA…where would you fuck me first?”

 

“We wouldn’t even get out of the airport, I bet. We’d go to the bathroom right there and just do it right away as soon as you land. Then while I’m driving back to the house…”

 

“I’m going to suck you off while you’re driving, no question.”

 

“Then we’ll get back to Ari’s…and you can just fuck me on the dining room table.”

 

“Then you’ll fuck me in the shower…”

 

“Then we’ll go out for dinner…and I’ll have you in the bathroom or the elevator…or both.”

 

“Fuck, I just need to come to LA right now.”

 

“Please,” Frankie whined as his breath started to get caught in his throat.

 

“So close now, I miss you. I wish this was your hand…”

 

“…or my mouth?”

 

“…or you ass...or honestly just you, Frankie. God. I fucking miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you, too, Baby,” Frankie cooed as he came undone entirely, coating his bedspread in long ribbons of his white sticky mess. Zach groaned a moment later as he produced a similar scene. They both almost simultaneously rolled onto their backs and panted for breath. “God, that was so hot,” Frankie mumbled a few seconds later before sitting up just as Zach did the same.

 

They smiled at each other through their computer screens. “I wish you were here so I could just cuddle up with you and fall asleep right now,” Zach said, suppressing a yawn.

 

“So buy a plane ticket and get your ass to LA so you can cuddle up in my arms,” Frankie pouted, opening his arms towards the screen.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

“Seriously?” Frankie said, his eyes lighting up.

 

“Let me look, okay? I’ll let you know.”

 

Frankie nodded enthusiastically. “YES! Please come. Please. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to cuddle you and fuck you and let you fuck me. I want you here so bad.”

 

“I’ll look and call you in a bit, okay?”

 

Frankie nodded and looked down at the time with a long drawn out sigh. “Damn it. I have to go, Babe. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

Zach nodded and smiled at the camera. “I love you, Babe.”

 

“I love you, too, you beautiful amazing person you.”


	2. Airport Bathroom

Frankie was rocking back and forth, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he watched the arrivals board hung on the wall of the terminal at Los Angeles International Airport. It was almost midnight and Zach’s flight from Fort Lauderdale should be landing any second. Finally the board switched over from ‘on-time’ to ‘landed’ next to the flight and Frankie started bouncing even quicker as his anxiety increased. “Come on,” he mumbled under his breath. “Come on, Zach,” he repeated.

 

Another couple minutes ticked by and the board changed from ‘landed’ to ‘arrived’, and Frankie started pacing back and forth, jumping up and down every couple feet as he waited. He watched as the baggage carousel started to turn and bags started appearing before focusing his attention on the escalator as passengers started to arrive in the terminal. He watched as the sleepy-eyed people stumbled towards the baggage carousel claiming their luggage before heading towards the door when finally, he spotted the only face in the world that he wanted to see at that moment very sleepily stepping onto the escalator.

 

Zach was staring down at his abnormally large iPhone in his hand as the escalator carried him downwards and Frankie felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out with a smirk answering the facetime request from Zach immediately. “Honey, just look up, there’s no need for technology when I’m only about a hundred feet in front of you.”

 

“What?” Zach said sleepily.

 

“Look up.”

 

Frankie watched as Zach raised his eyes and a small smile broke over his face when he saw the grin that replaced the sleepy look on Zach’s face. Frankie’s smile broadened and he waved before ending the facetime session and shoving his phone back into his pocket. He walked forward so he was directly at the bottom of the escalator by the time Zach was, too and he opened his arms towards Zach. Zach’s arms wrapped tightly around Frankie’s waist and he lifted his feet from the ground. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach’s waist as his arms wound tightly around Zach’s shoulders. “I fucking love you so much,” Zach said happily as he carried Frankie towards the baggage carousel.

 

When they reached the carousel, Zach set Frankie back on his feet and kissed his lips quickly once before smirking and waiting for his hot pink suitcase to make its way to where he was standing. Frankie watched Zach carefully for a minute until he had pulled his suitcase off the carousel, then quickly Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist and buried his face against Zach’s chest, breathing deeply. “I love you,” Frankie mumbled.

 

“I love you, too,” Zach giggled, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s shoulders and patting his back gently. Frankie kissed Zach’s neck roughly once before his lips pressed against Zach’s ear. “Do you still want me to fuck you right now? Because I totally will.”

 

Zach groaned and rubbed his face against Frankie’s. “I’m all gross from flying,” he mumbled.

 

“No you’re not,” Frankie insisted, continuing to press his lips to Zach’s neck and jawline. He grabbed Zach’s hand in his and pulled it to his groin where Zach could feel Frankie’s growing erection through the tight jeans he was wearing. “Please,” Frankie begged in his sexiest voice.

 

“Where’s the bathroom?” Zach asked, looking around them with a smirk as he grabbed at Frankie’s stiff cock roughly through the material.

 

Frankie tried to suppress the loud moan that attempted to escape his lips. “Zach,” he breathed, pressing another kiss to his neck.

 

“Where’s the bathroom, Frankie?” Zach asked again. He wrapped his arms around Frankie’s back, pulling their bodies together tightly. He pressed his hips forward into Frankie’s and moved them slightly, creating a pleasant friction as they both moaned into each other’s mouths as their lips pressed together again.

 

Frankie didn’t answer, but instead extracted himself from Zach’s arms and grabbed Zach’s hand in his as Zach grabbed his suitcase with his other hand and Frankie pulled Zach across the room and into the men’s bathroom. He pulled Zach through the door and then pushed him and his suitcase into the largest stall, closing and locking the door behind him once he’d followed inside. Frankie pressed Zach backwards against the wall and molded their mouths together again, his tongue immediately diving inside Zach’s mouth as they both moaned, groaned, and struggled to get out of the pants and underwear.

 

Frankie quickly turned Zach around and pushed him forward so he was leaning against the wall, holding himself with his hands there over his head. Frankie trailed a finger down Zach’s spine to his opening. “I missed this beautiful site so much,” he mumbled before tearing himself away from Zach’s ass to dig around in his bag for a condom and the small bottle of lube he kept there. He quickly coated three of his fingers in the lube and worked Zach’s hole open as Zach moved his hips against the fullness.

 

“Frankie, please,” Zach mumbled after a couple seconds and Frankie removed his fingers quickly. He reached down to wrap his hand around his own cock and stroked a few times before rolling the condom onto his length and coating it in lube.

 

“Ready?” he mumbled leaning forward to press a kiss to Zach’s cheek.

 

“Please,” Zach mumbled wiggling his hips excitedly.

 

Frankie smiled and slowly, carefully pressed his full length into Zach. He paused as Zach moaned until Zach moved his hips once, pleading with Frankie to move. Frankie moved carefully at first before rhythmically pushing and pulling his cock in and out of Zach’s open hole as they both moaned in delight. “I missed you so much,” Frankie mumbled a few minutes later as he continued to move.

 

“I missed you more,” Zach mumbled back until a moment later Frankie came hard, filling the condom inside Zach. He quickly pulled himself out and dropped to his knees without removing the condom or replacing his pants. He put his hands on Zach’s hips and forced him to rotate until Frankie could take Zach’s still hard cock in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head as Zach’s hips moved slightly.

 

“Frankie…I’m going to…” Zach barely managed to squeak out before Frankie’s tongue did something that Zach wasn’t sure he’d ever felt it do before and he quickly spilled his hot white sticky mess down Frankie’s throat. Frankie swallowed and got to his feet. He quickly removed the condom and tied it off before throwing it in the trashcan and redoing his pants.

 

By the time he turned back around, Zach had redone his pants too and was fiddling with the handle of his suitcase. Frankie smiled and then wrapped his arms around Zach from behind and kissed his neck again. “I love you,” he whispered quietly. “Thank you for this.”

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Zach mumbled turning around in Frankie’s arms. He kissed Frankie quickly on the lips before they broke apart and Frankie took Zach’s hand, pulling him back out of the bathroom, across the baggage claim area and into the parking lot to his car.


	3. The Car

“Remember on Skype earlier,” Zach said quietly as Frankie pulled onto the expressway.

 

“Mmmm,” Frankie mumbled, turning to eye Zach for a moment.

 

“Do you remember what I said?”

 

Frankie smiled. “Were you serious?”

 

“Do you want me to have been serious?”

 

“Maybe,” Frankie mumbled under his breath. “You don’t _have_ to if you don’t want to, I mean…”

 

“I want to. I want to so bad,” Zach groaned as he felt his pants tightening as his cock was already stiffening again. “But can you handle that…while you’re driving?”

 

Frankie nodded once and moved his hips a little in his seat, dropping one hand from the steering which to adjust his tightening pants. His hand quickly returned to the wheel as Zach’s reached across the center console and grabbed Frankie’s thigh roughly. Frankie moaned. “Are you sure you can handle it?” Zach pressed. Frankie nodded again.

 

“Please,” Frankie said once, trying to remain focused on the road.

 

“Tell me to stop if you get distracted,” Zach instructed quietly. Frankie nodded once and Zach’s hand moved from his thigh to his groin. Zach carefully started massaging Frankie through his pants. Frankie hissed in pleasure as he continued to drive towards his sister’s house.

 

Zach smiled and bit his lip. He reached his second hand over to Frankie’s groin and carefully undid his pants, pulling Frankie’s now fully erect cock free of the restrictions. Zach stroked Frankie a few times as he licked his lips and Frankie moaned quietly. “Your cock is such a sight for sore eyes. Fuck, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you,” Frankie mumbled in return as he continued to drive.

 

Zach smiled and leaned his upper body across the car. His head ducked into Frankie’s lap and his lips wrapped around Frankie’s throbbing cock. His tongue swirled against the sensitive head spreading the precum around as Frankie moaned quietly. “Zach, please, Baby. That feels so good,” he mumbled roughly.

 

Zach smiled around Frankie’s cocked and sucked roughly. It only took a few minutes until Frankie reached his second climax of the night, sending ribbons of hot white cum down Zach’s throat as he groaned loudly, trying to keep his eyes open and on the road. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

 

Zach pulled his head away with a light pop of his lips. He pressed a last kiss to the head of Frankie’s cock and smirked as he swallowed the cum roughly. Once Zach had sat back up, he carefully tucked Frankie’s softening cock back into his pants as he watched Frankie’s breathing return to normal as he continued to drive. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” Zach admitted with a smirk a few minutes later as he was adjusting his very still very restrictive pants.

 

Frankie saw what Zach was doing and dropped his right hand from the steering wheel into Zach’s lap, carefully massaging through the material. “Undo your pants,” he instructed quietly. “Let me touch you,” he practically purred the words.

 

“Frankie,” Zach protested. “You’re driving, Baby. I can wait till we get there.”

 

“No. I want to touch you,” Frankie insisted as he continued to move his hand over the material. Zach sighed in resignation and undid his pants, pulling his extremely hard cock free. He felt self-conscious knowing anyone who might be driving by could easily look into the window of Frankie’s car and see what was happening, but as soon as Frankie’s hand wrapped around him, the feeling evaporated.

 

Frankie knew exactly what he was doing even without looking. He kept his eyes on the road and drove with his left hand, but his right hand worked on Zach’s cock relentlessly. “Frankie,” Zach moaned a few minutes later. “Frankie, please. I don’t want to…make a mess of your car.”

 

“I want you to cum, Zach,” Frankie purred as his hand continued to more. “I want to you coat my dashboard in your cum, Baby. I want a mess to clean up when we get to Ari’s house. And then I want you to make it up to me with that gorgeous cock of yours when we get there. Can you do that for me?”

 

Zach groaned in response, unable to form coherent words. Frankie smirked as his hand continued to move and he continued to drive. A few seconds later Zach coated Frankie’s dashboard in a hot sticky white mess as he slumped backwards in his seat. Frankie removed his hand from Zach’s cock and raised it to his lips, licking the small amount of cum from his skin before returning his hand to the steering wheel as he pulled off the expressway towards his sister’s house.

 

By the time Frankie was pulling into the driveway, Zach had himself tucked back away and had come close to resuming his normal breathing pattern. Frankie turned his head and smirked at Zach before leaning across the car and pressing his lips to Zach’s for a moment. “You are so gorgeous,” he mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss. “That was the best drive of my life.”

 

Zach groaned. “Mine, too,” he mumbled as they both climbed out of the car.


	4. Dining Room Table

“I think you promised to make that up to me when we got here,” Frankie said as he trailed after Zach into the house after they’d cleaned up Frankie’s car. Zach growled and whirled around, wrapping his arms quickly around Frankie’s waist.

 

“You had a wide range of suggestions for when I got here,” he said slowly. “Which did you want to start with?”

 

“Which one’s closest,” Frankie murmured, pressing his lips along Zach’s jawline.

 

“Table?” Zach suggested, backing towards the dining room.

 

Frankie growled and pushed Zach backwards towards the sturdy wooden table until his ass was pressed against the edge. Frankie moved his hips forwards against Zach’s as his tongue forced its way into Zach’s mouth. Zach moaned as he pushed his hips back against Frankie’s movements. Zach pulled Frankie’s bag over his head and threw it on the table before pulling Frankie’s shirt off and switching their positions so Frankie was pressed against the table instead.

 

Zach dropped to his knees and quickly removed the rest of Frankie’s clothing before shedding his own and lifting Frankie so he was sitting on the edge of the table. Zach pulled Frankie’s lips to his as he reached behind Frankie into the bag still on the table to pull out the bottle of lube and another condom from the slowly emptying box inside. Zach set the condom on the table next to Frankie’s hips and opened the bottle of lube, coating three of his fingers in it as he pushed Frankie backwards so he was laying on his back on the table with his feet in the air.

 

Frankie’s legs rested over Zach’s shoulders as Zach’s fingers found Frankie’s opening and very carefully and slowly stretched it. Frankie was writhing and moaning on the table as Zach’s fingers moved inside him, carefully massaging his prostate as his hole was stretched. “Fuck, Zach, please. I want you now, please. Oh my god,” Frankie growled, moving his hips roughly against Zach’s fingers.

 

“I missed this so much,” Zach mumbled, leaning forward between Frankie’s legs to briefly connect their lips. He removed his fingers a few seconds later and took a step backwards, Frankie’s legs dropping from his shoulders. “Frankie?”

 

“Hmm,” Frankie groaned, lifting his legs in anticipation.

 

Zach was fiddling with the bottle of lube as he gave Frankie a loving, pleading look. “Can I…” he started to ask, but stopped himself. “Is it okay…” he tried again, but the words failed. He sighed and resigned to his failure to find the courage to speak the words as he picked up the condom and started to unwrap it.

 

“Baby,” Frankie cooed sitting up and wrapping his arms around Zach’s neck, pressing their lips quickly together. “You were trying to ask me something. What is it, Baby? What do you want?”

 

“Nevermind,” Zach said quietly continuing to fiddle with the condom wrapper.

 

“Stop, you want something, what is it? I want you to be happy. I want you to enjoy this, too. What do you want?” Frankie said quickly, pushing Zach’s hands down and pulling him closer again.

 

“Can I…” Zach tried again. “I want to fuck you without…can I…I mean…we’ve never…I’ve never…but I want…”

 

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach roughly. He peeling the condom and wrapper from Zach’s hand and threw it across the room. “I’m yours,” he said quietly, falling back onto the table and lifting his legs back to Zach’s shoulders.

 

Zach smiled and sighed in relief as he picked up the bottle of lube. He used the bright blue gel to coat his cock before gently and carefully with a loud groan pressing himself into Frankie. “I…I love you…so much,” Zach growled as his hips started to rotate against Frankie.

 

“I’ve never,” Frankie moaned as Zach moved inside him. “I’ve never let anyone else…never…you…fuck…this is amazing,” he moaned loudly.

 

“Really?” Zach asked curiously, slowing his movements.

 

Frankie nodded. “Please, keep going…” he mumbled quietly. Zach listened, but he was staring into Frankie’s eyes with a new found intensity as he moved.

 

“I’m…I’m close,” Zach warned a few seconds later.

 

“Can you,” Frankie whined, “pull out…”

 

“Oh,” Zach stopped moving. “You don’t want…”

 

“Just, please…I want to show you something,” Frankie mumbled.

 

Zach nodded and extracted himself from Frankie with a loud groan. Frankie quickly sat up on the edge of the table again and pulled Zach towards him. They’re cocks pressed together between their stomachs as their lips attached. “I’ve always wondered how this table would look…” Frankie said slowly as he reached between their bodies.

 

Frankie’s hand wrapped around both of their cocks at once and he began stroking quickly, keeping his lips on Zach’s as his hand moved.

 

“Fuck,” Zach whined, “I’m going to…”

 

Frankie nodded and released Zach’s cock, laying back. “Cum on me, Baby,” Frankie mumbled softly and Zach wrapped a hand around himself and stroked a few times until his cum spread across Frankie’s stomach and onto the table. Frankie continued to stroke himself for a few more seconds until he too exploded in orgasmic bliss on his own stomach, but mostly on the table top.

 

Frankie climbed down from the table and threw his arms around Zach’s neck, pressing their lips together, the cum spreading from his stomach to Zach’s as their bodies pressed together. When they finally pulled apart, Zach laughed lightly. “Your sister is going to hate us.”

 

Frankie laughed as he turned around to look at the table top that was now covered in a combination of their sticky white fluids. “We can clean it up,” he said with a smirk. “She’ll never have to know what we just did,” he said quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Zach’s lips.

 

“I sort of want to take a picture. It looks really pretty actually. The white on that dark wood,” Zach said thoughtfully.

 

“That’s why I wanted to do that,” Frankie said with a smile. “I’ve done it on other tables, but I always thought this one would look really pretty covered in cum and I was definitely right.”

 

Frankie pulled Zach so they were next to each other, backs to the table and pulled out his phone. He held the phone at arm’s length and snapped a selfie of them. You could see part of the cum smear in the background, but they both looked so perfect he pleaded with Zach until he agreed to let him send it to his sister.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I figured you wouldn't mind if he came to visit at your house for a little while? [picture]

 

_Call Back: Ariana_

Is that my dining room? What is on my table? You did NOT just fuck your boyfriend on my dining room table, did you? FRANKIE. You’re both cute though. Tell him I say hi.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I didn’t fuck my boyfriend on your table…he fucked me…then we might have gotten a bit of a mess on the table and thought it looked really pretty. I’ll clean it off, promise. He says hi.

 

 


	5. The Bathtub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful Anna (@anna_p13 on twitter & jaded-but-oh-so-lovely on tumblr) because she's bugged me for about a century to write in a facial for Frankie.

Zach yawned as Frankie pulled him up the stairs towards his bedroom a little while later. “Is my little tiger sleepy?” Frankie giggled as he stopped and turned around to kiss Zach quickly.

 

Zach nodded and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist. Neither of them had bothered to put their clothes back on and they’d left Zach’s luggage downstairs in the heat of their passion. “Want to take a bubble bath with me?” Frankie suggested with a smirk.

 

“I’m pretty sure I haven’t taken a bubble bath since I was maybe 7…” Zach said with a giggle.

 

Frankie smiled and continued to pull Zach up the stairs. “Well you’re going to tonight.”

 

“Cuddling with you in a bathtub full of hot bubbly water?” Frankie nodded. “Sounds amazing.”

 

“Cuddling…” Frankie quipped with a sharp laugh.

 

“Oh? Are you planning on fucking me again? Because I could _definitely_ go for that.”

 

“Are we trying to break my 24 hour record?”

 

“We’re going to smash that record without a doubt,” Zach laughed as they reached Frankie’s bedroom. Frankie pulled Zach through the room and into the attached bathroom. He dropped Zach’s hand and turned on the water as he went to pull a bath bomb out of one of the drawers near the sink. After the water was foaming and colorful, he pulled open another drawer and extracted a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

 

Zach picked up the box of condoms and looked at it thoughtfully. “You said you’d never let someone fuck you without one…have you ever fucked someone else without?”

 

Frankie shook his head. “Why? Do you want me to?” he asked with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Zach from behind, he’s already hardening cock pressing against Zach’s ass.

 

“Would you?”

 

“For you? I’d do anything you asked me to without a second thought. Though I last longer with one on…”

 

“I thought you hadn’t…”

 

“I haven’t, but I know from other experiences…”

 

“Oh,” Zach said thoughtfully. “I want you without…just tonight…just the once. I want to know what that’s like. You let me so I want you to, too…I mean…if you want to,” Zach mumbled quickly, dropping the box back into the drawer Frankie had removed it from.

 

Frankie smiled as he turned off the water. He stepped over the side of the tub and sunk down to the bottom before clearing his throat to get Zach’s attention. “Come here, Baby. Bring that bottle with you,” he said sweetly, pointing to the bottle of lube he’d just realized was still sitting on the countertop near the sink. Zach grabbed the bottle and turned around with a smile. He set the lube on the side of the tub and stepped over the side facing Frankie. He paused once he was standing in the water, unsure what to do next.

 

“Sit down,” Frankie said slowly.

 

“Where?” Zach asked before yawning slightly.

 

Frankie yawned immediately. “Don’t do that,” he teased. “You can either sit on the other side and put your feet next to me or you can sit between my legs. Do you want it from behind or the front?”

 

Zach turned around, making his decision clear and sunk down between Frankie’s knees. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist as Zach leaned back against Frankie’s chest, his head on Frankie’s shoulder. “I love you,” Zach mumbled happily, turning to quickly press a kiss to Frankie’s lips.

 

“I love you, too, Baby,” Frankie cooed in response, snuggling his face against Zach’s shoulder. Zach moved his hips back against Frankie’s hard cock and Frankie moaned loudly against his ear. Frankie pushed Zach forward and reached down for his cock. “Are you still ready from earlier?” he asked roughly.

 

Zach nodded and turned around onto his knees, kissing Frankie’s lips roughly. “Let me sit on that sexy, sexy cock of yours, Baby.”

 

“Fuck, Zach, please, I love when you talked to me like that. It turns me on so much,” Frankie growled.

 

“Oh?” Zach asked mischievously. “You like it when I talk about how sexy you are?” Frankie nodded vigorously. “You like it when I tell you how much I want you inside me?” Frankie nodded again with a low growl. “I love when you’re inside me. I want you to fuck me. I want to sit on your hard cock. And I want you to cum inside me.”

 

Frankie growled loudly and pounced forward, tackling Zach into the water and coating his face in kisses. Zach giggled and pushed Frankie backwards. Frankie grabbed the lube and put some in the palm of his hand and reached down into the water, spreading it over the length of his cock as he stroked himself a few times. Zach turned around again, sinking back into the water and reaching for Frankie’s cock and guiding it slowly into is opening as he sat back.

 

“Fuck,” Frankie growled. “I love you so much,” he moaned loudly.

 

“This feels so good…so different…so perfect, fuck.”

 

Frankie groaned again and started to move his hips against Zach’s bottom. It only took a few minutes until Frankie’s breath hitched in his throat. “I’m close,” he mumbled against Zach’s neck, pressing kisses there. Zach began bouncing his hips up and down on Frankie’s cock and a few moments later Frankie was filling Zach with his hot sticky mess. “Fuck,” he moaned as collapsed back against the side of the tub.

 

Zach groaned and pulled himself off of Frankie. He turned around to face Frankie, rising to his knees and dropping his hand to his cock as he got too his feet. He stood over Frankie and stroked himself. “That was amazing,” he growled. “Open your mouth,” he said quietly. Frankie obeyed the request and sat back with his mouth open, tongue sticking out. Zach stroked himself a few more times until ribbons of hot sticky white mess sprung out of his cock coating Frankie’s face and tongue, until Zach collapsed back to the water, sitting opposite Frankie, trying to catch his breath.

 

Frankie laughed as he picked up a wash cloth from the rack next to the tub and soaked it in the water before using it to clean off his face. He then crawled forward across the tub and attached his lips to Zach’s. Frankie nibbled on Zach’s lower lip happily. “That was the sexiest bath I have ever taken in my life,” he said quietly as he sunk back into Zach’s arms.

 

Zach smiled and kissed Frankie’s temple. “I love you so much,” he whispered as Frankie snuggled into his arms, resting his head on Zach’s shoulder.


	6. Face-Down Morning Sex

Zach woke before Frankie the next morning, however surprising that was to both of them, but Zach smiled and nuzzled his face against Frankie’s chest for a moment. He sighed deeply and inhaled the still sweet scent of his lover’s skin. He pressed a few kisses across Frankie’s chest, trailing his lips towards Frankie’s neck and jawline. Frankie woke slowly with a quiet moan, leaning his head into the kisses.

 

“Well, good morning, beautiful,” Frankie mumbled after a few moments.

 

Zach smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Frankie’s lips. “Good morning, darling,” he whispered quietly, snuggling as close to Frankie as he could with a wide smile. Frankie sighed and his hand began tracing lazy patterns on Zach’s back. “We left everything downstairs last night, didn’t we?” Zach realized suddenly.

 

Frankie laughed lightly. “Yeah. I’ll go get your bag if it makes you feel better, but no one’s here except us.”

 

“More concerned about my phone. I never even told my mom if I landed alright. She’s probably freaking out.”

 

“Oh,” Frankie sighed, shifting under Zach’s weight. “Our phones are probably dead anyway,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Zach’s head.

 

“Yeah,” Zach agreed, snuggling into Frankie’s chest and pressing a kiss there. “I love you.”

 

Frankie smiled. “I love you, too, Babe.”

 

Zach smirked into Frankie’s chest before carefully trailing his hand down Frankie’s side to his hip and then across his groin, gently massaging Frankie’s half-hard cock in his hand. Frankie groaned and moved his hips slight. Zach smiled and pressed another kiss to Frankie’s chest as he shifted his own hips to gain some friction on his own growing erection against Frankie’s thigh.

 

“Your mother can wait a little longer to know you’re alive,” Frankie growled rolling to his stomach and lifting his ass in the air. “Fuck me into my mattress, Baby. I need you again.”

 

Zach groaned and ran his hand up Frankie’s back, pressing kisses against his shoulder. Zach straddled Frankie’s hips on his knees, locking Frankie in place on the bed below him. He reached over and opened the top drawer of Frankie’s nightstand and extracted a bottle of lube and a condom. He quickly coated three fingers in the lube and used to them to stretch open Frankie’s hole, pressing kisses along Frankie’s spine as he did.

 

“I need you now, Baby,” Frankie whined after a few seconds, looking over his shoulder.

 

“You’ll have me,” Zach growled, nipping at the skin on Frankie’s back. “Now shush and put your face back in the pillow,” he said with authority. Frankie whined.

 

“You amaze me constantly,” Frankie growled as his face pushed into the pillow.

 

Zach smiled and pressed a final kiss to the top of Frankie’s spine. “I love you,” he hissed, removing his fingers from Frankie’s ass. He unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his length before coating it in the lube. Without warning he pressed himself roughly into Frankie’s opening and Frankie growled in pleasure. Zach immediately started rotating his hips using one hand to holding Frankie’s head against the pillow as he moved.

 

It was only a few minutes before Zach’s movements were becoming erratic and his hand slipped from Frankie’s head down his back, both hands gripping tightly on Frankie’s sides. Frankie lifted his head and moaned loudly. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” he growled as Zach came undone spilling his cum into the condom inside Frankie.

 

Zach pulled himself out of Frankie and tied of the condom, throwing it quickly into the trashcan next to the bed before turning back to Frankie and rolling him onto his back and immediately dipping his head to take Frankie’s cock in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed, swirling his tongue for only a few seconds before Frankie’s cum was running down the back of his throat as he swallowed roughly before crawling up Frankie’s bodies to press their lips roughly together. He pulled his head away and gave Frankie a lustful stare before collapsing onto his back next to him and panting for breath.

 

“God damn it, Zach,” Frankie breathed a few minutes later as he finally regained his ability to talk and breathe normally. “I know I’ve said this before, but that was honestly the best sex of my life. You are perfect in every possible way.”

 

Zach smiled smugly and rolled onto his side, throwing his arm across Frankie’s waist. “I love you,” he whispered happily, kissing Frankie’s cheek lightly.

 

“I love you, too, Baby,” Frankie mumbled as he rolled towards Zach, burying himself against Zach’s chest with a contented sigh. Zach held Frankie to him for a long moment before he let out a long sigh of his own.

 

“I need to go get my bag and my phone.”

 

“Okay,” Frankie sighed, crawling out of Zach’s arms. “I’ll come with you. We can make breakfast together, yeah?”

 

“Does that mean I have to put clothes on?” Zach complained loudly.

 

“Not at all. We’re all alone in this huge house for as long as you want to stay. Clothing is entirely optional. Just don’t tell my sister I told you that.”

 

Zach laughed and sat up on the bed, stretching and yawning wildly. “So we’ll go and have breakfast and get our phones charging then we can shower and maybe actually do something today? But I have to ZRL tonight or I think the fans might riot.”


	7. The Kitchen Counter

Frankie was standing at the stove flipping pancakes in a skillet while Zach sat on the kitchen island watching with a little smirk on his face. Neither was wearing any clothing which was proving quite the distraction. Frankie removed the last pancake from the skillet and turned off the cooktop. He turned around and carefully carried the overflowing plate of pancakes and bacon to the small kitchen table. Zach was about to jump down off his perch on the counter when one of Frankie’s hands landed on either side of his hips.

 

Frankie carefully wiggled his way between Zach’s legs pressing their lips together careful. Zach moaned into the kisses lightly, wrapping his legs around Frankie’s back to hold their bodies together. “Again…before breakfast? We really are terrible…” Zach mumbled with a giggle, biting down on Frankie’s lower lip.

 

“I love you so much,” Frankie said, pulling away. “I missed you so much.”

 

“I love you more and missed you more,” Zach laughed. He slid further forward on the counter and kept his legs around Frankie, moving his mouth from Frankie’s lips to his air. “Fuck me. Right here. Right now. Fuck me, Frankie. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fill me with your cum again. I want you.” Every sentence was punctuated with a rough bite of Frankie’s earlobe as Zach rubbed his hips forward against Frankie’s stomach.

 

“Fuck, why are you so sexy?” Frankie growled, using his hands against Zach’s shoulder blades to hold them closer together. “Let me go for a minute, Baby,” he purred against Zach’s neck a moment later. “I need to go get lube...and a condom”

 

Zach groaned. “Where is it?”

 

“Uh, closest is my bag in the coat closet,” Frankie said thoughtfully.

 

Zach growled fiercely, pulling roughly on Frankie’s earlobe with his teeth. “Hurry,” he purred as he unlatched his legs and arms, sliding backwards on the counter. Zach whined as he watched Frankie walk quickly from the room. Frankie came back a few seconds later carrying a bottle of lube and wrapped condom in one hand and the other hand already wrapped around his hard cock, stroking gently.

 

Zach growled and moved forward on the counter again as Frankie approached, he opened his arms and Frankie set the bottle and wrapper he was carrying on the counter next to where Zach was sitting before wrapping his arms around Zach’s back and reattaching their lips. Zach slid the whole way forward lifting his legs, exposing his ass to the cool air. “Frankie, please,” he whined as he shifted his hips against Frankie.

 

Frankie growled, pulling on Zach’s lower lip with his teeth. He picked up the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers, reaching down between their bodies and carefully inserting them into Zach’s ass, stretching him open. Zach growled and moaned at the sensation, continuing the rough, passionate kisses they were sharing. “Frankie, please…you…I need you.”

 

Frankie pressed one really rough kiss to Zach’s lips before stepping back a little ways so he could reach down and roll the condom onto himself before coating his length in the lube and pushing Zach onto his back across the counter. Zach groaned as his back hit the surface Frankie pushed his hips forward, burying himself deep in Zach’s ass with a long moan.

 

Zach groaned and moved his hips roughly. “Fuck, move, please,” he whined.

 

Frankie obliged Zach’s requests and started rotating his hips and a few minutes later he moaned loudly as his cum filled in the condom inside Zach’s ass. He quickly pulled out and tied the condom off, throwing it into the trashcan before pulling Zach to his feet and dropping to his knees, taking Zach’s cock in his mouth. A few seconds later as Zach started to climax, Frankie removed his mouth and replaced it with his hand, coating his own face in Zach’s cum He licked his lips and got to his feet as Zach giggled at the sight before him.

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous covered in my cum like that,” Zach said through the giggles.

 

“Thanks,” Frankie said with a wink, licking his lips again.

 

“Fuck, okay if you keep doing that I’m going end up being hard for the third time before we even get to breakfast,” Zach whined, dropping his head to kiss Frankie’s neck. Frankie laughed and ran his hands down Zach’s side lightly.

 

“Okay, let me wash my face off and we can eat, okay?” he asked with a smirk.

 

Zach nodded and shuffled towards the table where Frankie had set the food as Frankie walked to sink and used a wet paper towel to clean off his face. “Do you want a drink, Babe?” he asked turning to look at Zach as he reached for the refrigerator door.

 

“Uh, yeah, please,” Zach said looking up from where he was making himself a plate of food.

 

“Apple juice?” Frankie asked though it was more of a statement than a question.

 

“Yes, please,” Zach responded with a smile as he took a bite of bacon.

 

Frankie poured two glasses of apple juice and carried them back to the table with him where they both sat and ate together sharing uncounted glances and little kisses every few seconds until they both finished their food and Frankie carried the dishes to the sink.


End file.
